hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Falcom
"If I lop your head off, it's nothing personal." is a character in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. She is an optional party member who can be bought using DLC. A well known warrior and musician, Falcom is so well known that even Blanc wanted her autograph. She's usually in good spirits and uses her Dragon Slayer (carried in a violin case) to fight. This sword was earned after getting permission from Histoire. *For a list of Falcom's outfits see: Falcom (costumes) *For Falcom's weapons: Falcom (Weapons) Personality Falcom is an honest person. As a warrior and musician she helps Nepgear liberate her sister out of the Gamindustri Graveyard. In addition, she is a close friend to Nepgear and Neptune seems to admire her to some extent. However despite her popularity and fame, Falcom is really a humble girl. Showing shock when she is asked for an autograph. Falcom also has a competitive side and it can get the best of her at times, even other something as little as fishing. She can lose her cool at times despite usually being calm and has shown to worry over little things very often, such as when she accidentally had cut Nepgear's outfit and forced herself on Nepgear to check for injuries, despite Nepgear's protests... One thing that Falcom admits to is her terrible luck with ocean going ships, since she is always involved in shipwrecks which lead to the adventures that inspire her books. Appearance Falcom is a fair skinned girl of about 162CM tall and weighs 51KG. She has orange eyes and short boyish cut, rusty brown red hair usually worn with a headband. Her measurements are 84B, 60W, and 86H, making her a C cup. Falcom wears a white tank top with a brown belt-like segment on the top and bottom, underneath a blue and white jacket with gold accents. Her skirt is white with thick strips of blue in the center and worn with a brown belt with gold details and a small orange and black pouch attached. Also included are black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and blue boots with white, black, and gold accents. She is usually found holding an instrument case that holds her weapon in it. It is decorated with many stickers. Other Outfits *A winter coat with fluffy trim, a scarf, and gloves. *A long pink tank top with tight black shorts/pants and black headband for bed. Or in other words, it's just her pajamas. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 The party first runs into Falcom during Chapter 2, where she offers them some assistance locating synthesis items to repair the White Disc. They later encounter her guarding her island home from ASIC forces. After purchasing the DLC ticket/In Re;Birth 2, Nepgear meets up with Falcom again and after explaining her situation Falcom joins the party. She has several scenes with Nepgear such as fishing with her, talking about the books she has written about her adventures (along with a very oddly fangirly Blanc), and a sparring session that ends with Nepgear getting a part of her shirt cut. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 fighting abilities Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory After Purchasing her DLC, at the start of Chapter 5 Nepgear is enjoying the weather when she hears Falcom voice, surprised she realizes that it's Falcom and questions her about arriving in the Ultradimension which Falcom reply "i don't know" and tells Nepgear about been in a boat during a storm and been tossed overboard and waking up in Plutia's Planeptune. Slightly Shocked, Falcom praises Mister Izawa for saving her and accepts Nepgear invitation to the basilicom, when they arrive Nepgear introduces Ultradimension Falcom to mk2 Falcom and despise the confusion and the awkward moment they decide to have a history exchange between them while Nepgear joins them. mk2 Falcom becomes Playable after this event. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Re;Birth 2 fighting abilities mk2 Falcom makes a return in Victory after buying her DLC. She comes with her past counterpart but that's where the similarities end. Falcom is a tanker type character, able to handle punishment like a champion and dish out pain across the map, she has slightly more STR, VIT and TEC and slightly less AGI and ironically less LUK then her counterpart. mk2 Falcom specializes in Power attacks with some strong ones and even magical enchantment ones so boosting her STR and INT is a good way to boost her power, with her VIT and MEN the player shouldn't be having any problems since they are both excellent with both of this traits on par with Vert, her STR is on par with Uni and she has a natural move of 5, with great HP and an ok pool of SP she is great for the front lines. Falcom is a great addition to a party of fighters and she can cut trough enemies like a hot knife trough butter on a hot day of summer. She is a great for players lusting for power with unrestrained exhibition and terrifying potency. Putting time into mk2 Falcom will make the player realize her power and against all odds Falcom will endure a lot of pain, her low LUK means that she cant land many critical hits and will take a bit too many of them but she will make sure that the player doesn't get a game over screen any soon. On the beginning she will merely scratch the surface but give Falcom time and she will cut deep and leave a lasting impression. *Passive Abilities Increase Physical Defense Category Affinity Null = Same has "ignore enemy traits" which the damage to a rock will be the same to an organic. *Partner Abilities Reduce Spent SP Increase Physical Defense Sword Magic Explosion: Fire Magical Attack Sword Magic Lightning: Thunder Magical Attack *SP Skill Photon Blade: Nº Targets in Range, Physical, Neutral, 1 Hit Demon Flame Cut: Single Target, Physical, Neutral, 8 Hits Magic Sword Sorcarian: Area Of Effect, Magical, Neutral, 3 Hits Tear: Single Target, Assist Skill, Heals 50% HP Qilin Attack: Single Target, Assist Skill, Raises STR *Rush Attacks Rush: Physical Type, Neutral, 2 Hits, 25CP Rapid Slash: Physical Type, Neutral, 3 Hits, 37CP High Slash: Physical Type, Neutral, 5 Hits, 50CP Personal Style: Physical Type, Neutral, 8 Hits, 62CP *Power Attacks Power Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 20CP Power Slash: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 30CP Slash Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 40CP Wind Blade: Magical Type, Wind Affinity, 1 Hit, 50CP Fire Blade: Magical Type, Fire Affinity, 1 Hit, 50CP Thunder Blade: Magical Type, Thunder Affinity, 1 Hit, 50CP *Break Attacks Break Edge: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 16CP Break Hit: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hit, 24CP High Break: Physical Type, Neutral, 1 Hits, 40CP *EX Finisher Twain: Physical, Neutral, Power Combo, 1 Hit, Lv1 EXE Genos Nova: Magical, Neutral, Break Combo, 2 Hits, Lv1 EXE Moon Dragon Cut: Physical, Wind, Rush Combo, 4 Hits, Lv2 EXE Dragon Phoenix Burst: Physical, Neutral, Rush Combo, 6 Hits, Lv2 EXE *EXE Drive Moon Dragon Sword: Physical Type, Neutral, 13+2 Hits Peerless Fierce Wave: Physical Type, Neutral, 13 Hits, Nepgear Partnership (mk2 and Victory) Mk2 Falcom is the only DLC character to have more then 1 EXE Drive Quotes *''"Oops, manners. I'm Falcom. As you can tell from my garb, I'm just a stock adventuress."'' *''"You'll become a smear on my Dragon Slayer!"'' *''"Sorry, but I can't go easy on you and make my point at the same time. Don't hold it against me if I take your head!"'' *''"Do I look that easygoing?"'' *''"This is the result of my honest efforts."'' *''"I haven't used my true power yet!"'' *''"I haven't survived numerous battles by luck." '' *''"Destroy all obstacles before us!"'' *''"How about a fishing mini-game next time?"'' *''"Lets not lose our cool." '' *"I will defeat you. Even if it demands my own death." Gallery For official Falcom images visit: Falcom (images), for Fanart: Falcom (fanart) Trivia *Falcom is said to represent the Nihon Falcom corporation, a Japanese computer game company famous for the Ys franchise. *Her sword is named after the Dragon Slayer series, one of Falcoms first Games which later spawned the Legend of Heroes franchise. *On her case are stickers of various games or series. * Her job as a musican references Falcom's fame of high quality soundtracks. * Blanc being a big fan references how Nintendo systems hosted many of Falcom's games (until the 64 bit era) *In a recent popularity poll, Falcom has placed fourth place with 1023 points, just 9 points behind Nepgear. This makes her the most popular human character despite being DLC. **This was probably why she was included as DLC in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, where one can have two different versions of Falcom. One from the Hyperdimension and one from the Ultradimension. *Falcom bears a similar appearance to Adol Christin of the Ys series, another series made by Nihon Falcom. Ironically she also uses a psuedonym with the exact same initials. Her luck with ships sounds similar to Adol's (most of the ships he rode get wrecked and he washes ashore in exotic places) *In one of Falcom's win quotes in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, she mentions that she "didn't survive many battles by luck." Fittingly enough, her LUK stat is rather low when compared to other characters. Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Female character Category:Mascots Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Neptunia mk2 NPC Category:Neptunia mk2 DLC Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia Victory NPC Category:Neptunia Victory DLC Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 2 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 character Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 3 DLC Category:Human Category:Falcom Category:Planeptune residents Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Allies